Pop!
by TillDeathDoUsPart91
Summary: Kyo hates bubbles. Yuki loves them. What will happen when Yuki teases him about it? WARNING! Shonenai boyxboy. haha random story idea. ONE SHOT!


**Lol I got this idea from one of my friends. They were making fun of me because I was trying to blow big bubbles with chewing gum. Well...I started spacing out and my mind wandered from my friend, bubble gum, to yaoi. So then i kinda had this picture in my mind (the last part of the story) and it hit me. So i decided to write a fanfic woot. I hope you enjoy it lol.**

**Pop!**

Kyo hated gum. It was sticky and a bother to chew. He didnt like how his jaw began to ache after chewing for too long. But what he hated most were bubbles. Lets just say the cat had a tramatic expierence with bubbles. As a little kid, he always wanted to blow the biggest bubble. You know, how all little kids are. The only reason to chew gum was to blow huge bubbles. Well Kyo, had stuck three globs of bubble gum into his mouth and chewed. Then he began to blow. As he blew, the bubble he had created grew bigger. This delighted Kyo to no end. He kept puffing wisps of air into the bubble watching it grow. Until of course, POP! Pink messy goo everywhere. This resulted in a crying Kyo and a haircut. A very short haircut. He vowed then to never blow a bubble again! Gradually he gave up gum in general.

On the other hand Yuki _loved_ gum. He loved to chew till his jaw ached. He loved bubbles. He was never stupid enough to blow one big enough to get it caught in his hair. He would blow a medium sized one and take in delight when it popped.

Even now he was walking down the stairs with a nice piece of cotton candy bubbles yum (my favorite!). He chewed quietly, smiling to himself. When he spotted the cat stretched out on the couch, he smirked. He blew a small bubble and popped it with his tongue It made a loud noise causing the cat to jump. All at once Yuki began to laugh. Kyo turned his head to glare accusingly at Yuki.

"Watch it you baka rat!"

"A little jumpy arent we? Its only gum." Yuki smiled when Kyo made a face of disgust.

"Can't understand why you chew that stuff..." Kyo mumbled turning to his side.

"Aw come on Kyo it wasn't _that_ bad of a hair cut." Yuki snickered quietly.

"Shut up!" Kyo hissed jumping to his feet. This only made Yuki raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He mumbled making his gum give a sharp crack. "You wanna fight Neko?"

He could see Kyo's eye twtich in annoyance to the sound.

"If you don't stop that infernal cracking I will!"

Another smirk.

"This?" Yuki questioned making the gum crack loudly again. Kyo snarled jumping at Yuki. Eaisly, Yuki stepped out of the way. Soon they were at it again Kyo's fists flying and Yuki dodging each one or blocking it smoothly. He would blow a bubble and let it pop close to Kyos face. Each time Kyo grimaced.

"Baka nezumi!!!" Kyo hissed threateningly as Yuki claimed his wrists. Tightening his grip the rat pushed Kyo onto the wall pinning him. He pushed his knee between the taller boys legs so he couldn't move.

"B-baka! What are you doing!?"

Yuki merely sighed,

"Is that all you can say..." He frowned, "Baka?"

"Che..." Kyo muttered struggling against Yuki. With a laugh the smaller of the two began to blow a bubble. The cat's eyes grew wide.

"Kuso! Stop it! This _is not_ funny!!!"

Yuki popped it before it got too close to Kyo's face. Kyo squeaked when the bubble snapped.

"I believe it's quite funny." He snickered enjoying the frightened look on the cat's face. Who knew he could look so...cute? Yuki blushed. No. Not cute. NEVER _CUTE. _He shook his head focusing back on Kyo. The cat had given up struggling. He was look at Yuki with a slightly helpless look. Like a kitten. The smaller boy fought the urge to blush darker. Such an endearing look on his face. He had never seen the cat look at him so helplessly. _Pleadingly._ He smiled. Ok, maybe the cat was a bit cute. Slowly he blew another bubble. Kyo turned his head with a whimper as the stickiness caressed his cheek.

"Y-yuki stop!" He pleaded, "Please stop..." He turned his head back to look at the rat. Just as his lips brushed against the inflated bubble. Pop! Both we're startled. A jumbled mass of blue threads connected them by mouth. Kyo's eyes were wide. Yuki did the only thing he could think of in that position. He opened his mouth and with his tongue pulled some of the gum in. It brought his face a little closer to the scared boy. Amazed he watched Kyo react and mimick the movement. All fear or shock gone from his eyes. Slowly Yuki repeated the action, and again Kyo mimicked. Their lips were merely an inch apart. Even more slowly then before, he reached out with his tongue, wrapping around the gum but 'accidently' brushing against the cats lips. Kyo flinched and closed his eyes. Yuki took this as a sign to continue. He brought the gum to his mouth leaning against Kyo. Their mouths were molded perfectly together.

They stayed there in silence neither knowing how to continue. Hesitantly almost, Kyo pushed his tongue to Yuki's lips. Yuki complied with his wish and opened with a rush of warm breath. The cat swept up the gum pulling it into his mouth. Yuki got the message and went to get it back. They silently fought over the gum enjoying the warmth of each others mouth. They did this until the gum was forgotten dropped out of the others lips and it turned into just a kiss. Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyos waist while Kyo's fingers threaded through his silky hair. After a moment they parted panting slightly for breath. Kyo's oxygen deprived brain screamed with joy for air. Yuki tried to pull away blushing like mad but Kyo held him there to his chest. With a sigh the rat relaxed slighly nuzzling the boys chest. Yuki looked up at Kyo smirking with a light blush on his face,

"Daisuki...baka neko..."

Kyo smiled as well stroking the rat's hair.

"Daisuki baka nezumi." They stayed hugging in silence until Kyo started to laugh. Confused Yuki looked up at his cat. Still laughing Kyo smiled at Yuki murmuring under his breath,

"Maybe bubbles aren't so bad after all..." and Yuki smiled as well. 


End file.
